The Hidden Creed
by katsteen28
Summary: Altair and Malik has been the best of friends, but what if that friendship is more like love. How will they hide this from the brotherhood, and how will this effect there lives all together?
1. All in a Day Work

Game: Assassin's Creed

Ship: MalikxAlitair  
-

Rated: M (For language, and mild nudity.)

Perspective: First person perspective from Alitair side.

Side note: Oh boy here we go, first time doing a good Yaoi fanfiction for all the girls to enjoy…or guys in some cases. I even enjoyed this myself. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: All in a day's work.

It was a another hot day in Jerusalem I just got done with another assassination target on which Malik ordered me too. I felt proud of myself as all good assassin's should feel after a good fight like that. As I ran from the guards that were shouting and screaming my name, it was almost like a good rush that kept me running until either; they lost me, or I hide from them inside one of the hiding spot. Stupid guards almost feel sorry for them being that stupid, and not looking there. As I ran I found myself a nice little haystack, as I went to the ledge. I took a deep breath in, and leaped of faith into the haystack. Throwing my body against the sheer gravity of falling, and of course aiming my body so it would hit the haystack, and not the ground. Successfully I landed there, as I waited for the guards to leave. Finally after a short while, they stopped looking for me, but I know that the bell was ringing. Which means I better get on the rooftops, and stay hidden while I move towards the burrow.

Getting out of the haystack, I whipped away some hay that was left on me, and climbed up a side of the building. Using my strength in my legs, and arms to my advantage. Jumping, swinging from building to building this is the life of an assassin. Assassinate, run, hide, and jump. That is all that I really knew how to do, either then that finally getting away and having at least some peace and quiet. I moved quickly, swiftly towards the burrow, as of course the entrance was in the rooftops. Hanging off the side, I dropped down unto the ground unharmed of course. As I stretched my joints popping them back into place, I moved towards the entrance to Malik's workshop? Either way he was there to greet me as always.

"Ah I see your mission was successful Altair." Malik said greeting me once again as I entered the area.  
"Yes my mission was successful, he is dead, and I have done my job." Pulling out the feather on which had the blood of the one that I killed, Malik had a little smile on his face. Like he was actually pleased of my work.

"Ah good, good, I was worried you might not return this time." Quietly those last words came out of him as he turns around to face the books.

"What was that? You were…worried about me?" My voice sounded astonished, as I was quite shocked to hear that he actually was worried about me. "Why were you worried about me?"

"Can I not be worried?! You're the only assassin in this city, and I can't lose you Alitair. Is that a good reason?!" His voice almost snapped at me, but it was something I was use too.

"Sorry I just am surprised…" I rubbed my head trying to see myself out of this situation.

Malik just rolled his eyes at me, as he then grabbed a book and placed it on the table, sighing for a moment, he looks up at me, like he was pearing through me.

"I am sorry for snapping like that Alitair. I just can't help myself I am so uptight lately, with the news of you, and everything else. I just…" I noticed his voice trailed off there, like he was pondering on what else to say. "Ah never mind, glad to have you back though."

"Wait, you paused at the moment what were you about to say?" I asked sternly, but curious like as I looked at him through my hood that was over my face.

"Never mind that novice!" Snapping back at him, yep using that word "Novice." ever sense I met him he has been using that word.

"Sorry…sorry." I said sincerely like, as I look up at him.

But then something crashed on me like a huge pain that went coursing in my left arm. Making me gasp out the sharp, stinging pain that was in my arm. All of a sudden I saw Malik have the most whitest face, like he was seeing a ghost. I felt dripping come down my arm, in a trickle, and land on the ground. I was bleeding, and bleeding badly. Holding my arm, I look at it, as there was a huge gash in my arm, as the blood was now streaming. Gasping for a moment I just held my arm, taking it away to see the blood now on my hands.

"Altair you are injured here let me take a look at it." He quickly said to me, as he lifted up the flap that was between the two tables. As he moves quickly towards me, as he looks at the wound that was bleeding fast. "I will need to bandage it up, but you will have to take off your top half of your assassin suit."

Raising my eyebrow why did I have to do that? Couldn't he bandage it right there? Why take off my top half?

"Quickly now!" Almost yelling at me, it almost made me jump of how quickly my mind went to the situation in hand.

"Okay, okay." It was a hastle, and hell to get the top half of my suit off, but not that hard. As I removed my slash, and then with that lifted the top half away. Revealing my top torso towards the other male, as I looked at him. 

Moving me quickly towards the outside he quickly placed me down on the bed, as he then takes off some of his wrapping for his arm. Placing it around my arm, I winced at the pain now my gashing arm was now being wrapped. My eyes now staring at him, as he looked so…determined to do this for me. For some strange reason my eyes started wondering around his body, it was wired, but I just couldn't help myself as I just looked at him. His torso, to his legs, to his arm, to his face. It was all there and for some reason I liked it, but it was like I wanted it? Suddenly I felt my face getting red, and hot as he looked up at me, and I quickly turned my head away. As I looked back, he was finished wrapping me up as he sighs.

"There you go, you should be okay now." Saying that to me he looks at me, with a stern look, like a "I-am-going-to-scold-you." type way. And I was very much surprised he didn't scold me this time.

"Malik….thank you." I said almost quietly like, as I watched him get up and move towards the counters again.

"Just don't let this happen again Novice." After saying that he went back into the area, and started writing some stuff.

I felt the blush getting hotter, and hotter as I almost felt embarrassed like as I just lay down and close my eyes.

Hm…pretty good if I say so myself. Looks like Altair is getting hot for Malik. Is someone going to confess? Will Altair finally admit that he loves Malik? Will there be any sex?! Stay tuned in the next chapters!


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Game: Assassin's Creed

Ship: MalikxAlitair

Warning: Hard Yaoi ahead, grab the tissues.

Rated M (for nudity, sexual scene, and language)

Perspective: Altair's first person.

Chapter 2 An Unexpected Surprise:

That night I was looking up at the stars, I couldn't sleep I just couldn't for some strange reason. It was like something was keeping me awake, as I looked towards the room. I saw Malik still up, can't believe that he would still be up at this unholy hour. Watching him work so peacefully, so quietly, it was almost too peaceful. Watching him he noticed his fingers going across the pages, moving through the words as he had that "oh-so-serious." look to his face. God why was I staring? I shouldn't be staring at him like this! Suddenly his eyes met mine, and I knew I was busted for looking at him. Quickly placing my head down I thought he wouldn't look this way towards me! Shit! Now he was coming towards me. Think me, think! Suddenly I felt a nudge of his slipper against my body as I look up.

"You still not asleep novice?" Malik's voice rang out, as he had that curious look to his face.

"No…I just can't for some strange reason." I said in a very light voice, not harsh, but light. "It's always hard for me to sleep of course, it's not uncommon for me. Why are you still up?" Asking the same exact question towards him I give a smirk. 

Malik just sighed as he looked away "I can't sleep either. Not while you are around to be honest." After saying that I felt a frown come across my face, until that is he sat down beside me and looked upwards towards the stars.

He had that distant look, like he was pondering something, or well looking at something. It was kind of sexy in sort of ways that I can't even say. As I look up towards the stars too to try and see what he was seeing? Until that is he spoke of course.

"Altair…you know why I worry about you so much?" His voice was almost distant as he was not looking at him.

"Uhm because I am your friend?" I responded to him as honest as all possible, as I looked at him with a curious look now.

"No…it's because…" Voice trailed off I noticed, as he looks at me, and then away. "Never mind."

"No! You said that before what do you mean?!" It was like my temper was now rising in me.

As I took his shoulders in my hands, and I twisted his body. Now my eyes were looking straight into his, as I saw Malik's face turn from sadness to now shocked, as he looks at me. But then I noticed he looked down, as a sort of blush came over his face.

Then it dawned on me, like sort of a light bulb came across my head. As I smile gently, but that smile came into a smirk really quickly.

"You love me don't you?" My voice came to almost a sing-song voice as I look at him.

Malik's face went all red this time, as he looks at me surprised as he shakes his head.

"N..no! I swore that is not that case!" Denying that he just looked even more cute trying to push me away. Though I was much stronger then he was as I just smirk some more.

"Yes say that to your blushing face." I mentioned as I look down at him, as then I pinned him down. My body was now on top of Malik's as he looked up at me surprised, stunned, but not resisting at all.

"N…novice! G…get off!" Stuttering, the most cutest thing that anyone can do is to stutter.

"Not unless you admit it!" Looking at him now, I was like a little kid as I go down and placed my nose against his.

"A…Altair!" He begged of me to let him go as he pushed against me, but he knew there was no way out.

Now his face was bright as a tomato as he then wrapped his arms around me, and then pressed his lips against mine. It was a settle kiss, I looked shocked, and now surprised myself as now my face was starting to heat up. But in this moment I felt peace, comfort, and love as I slowly make my eyes shut and kiss him back. Placing my hand against his chest as I slowly move my lips against his. It was a warm embrace, as our lips moved against each other in a slow kiss. But soon it turned passionate like that, as I placed his body down and deepen the kiss. Moving my hand slowly up and down his chest, the excitement of this kiss was slowly making my blood move down to my lower region. Now we were starting to really get into the kiss, my tongue sliding into his mouth, feeling the wet regions inside of his mouth. Moving my tongue against his, it was sloppy, but oh god did it felt good. Now I felt my pants get tighter, and tighter as the bulge was starting to grow more, and more.

Taking away my lips away from his in a moment to breath from the lack of air from the kiss, I felt my head get foggy, like a black fog that was moving around my mind. And of course I could tell Malik wasn't ready to be done yet. Grabbing my shoulders he went up and kissed my lips again deeping the kiss just like that, it was a game of dominance the two of us fighting. Now my head went down to his neck, kissing it slightly, and nipping it here and there on his hot neck. I heard gasps, and quick moans come out of the other assassin under me, as it quickly made my heart race. God this was terrible what I was doing, but I couldn't help it. He was just too darn sexy, cute, and all around precious. Now my hand was moving down his chest, and now to his groan area as I start moving my hand there. Hearing now the pants, and moans coming from Malik.

"N…novice you tease." Malik whispered into the night air as the pants filled the area around us, as I started panting myself.

"Anything wrong with that?" I asked him as my hand still went steadily over his member that was through his pants.

"I am not a patient person Altair." It was like he was scolding me, yep it was scolding I recognized that stern look anywhere. As I pout a little bit, and look at him.

"Well not my fault." Saying that to him, I then raise my eyebrow.

Malik finally having enough quickly placed his hands on my pants, and quickly pulled them down. Now pressing his hand against my chest I saw him move me so I was sitting up. Looking up at me, with those brown eyes his head then kissed my bare chest, and then went down as my hard member was already pointing straight up. Kissing the head, I then felt his tongue slide on the right side of my member. Biting my lip I start panting over the sensation that was coming from those licks that was happening. As my hand just automatically darted to his hair, as I pulled on it some.

Now his whole mouth was on my member as it moved, and bobbed up and down. Making me pant and moan in the night sky. I bucked a little bit, but not too much so I wouldn't gag the poor assassin. God it felt good as he bobbed my member I could feel his wet mouth going in and out. Damn my head was getting into a fog, I couldn't think of anything right now not a thing. It actually felt good, wonderful, and boy did I want more.

"M…Malik…!" I cried out a little bit, as I look down at him. Suddenly a growl came over me, as I quickly lifted Malik's head up, and now forced him by his shoulders down to the ground again. Jerking off his pants, I exposed him completely to me. Well almost, as I then take off his jacket, and shirt, now our body were exposed both together. As I went down and lightly bite on his neck, making the assassin underneath me gasp out of pleasure and surprise.

My hand darted down to now his erected member, as I started stroking it, and moving it into my hands. Making Malik gasp, and moan into the air as I looked at him with a more devilish look now. God this was good, watching him squirm like this, as I then placed some precum into my fingers as I then dipped down to his warm asshole. As I look at him as he was panting, red, hot, sweaty, as I was the same thing.

"Malik…." Whispering under my breath I then shoved a finger into his hole just like that, as I heard Malik gasp sharply, like a sharp breath and moan loudly as the second finger stretched his hole. I wanted to find the spot, the g-spot that would really hit him just like that. Moving my fingers I could tell by his look that I found it, his back arched, his gasps got rigged and wild. I found it, and I was rubbing it just in time of his gasps, and moans. Looking at him I now inserted 3 fingers trying to make it easier for him for when it was time for me to get inside of him.

"Altair please! Please! Just do it already!" It was him begging underneath me, as he was twisting and turning and gasping for air.

Well taking that as he was ready I nodded my head, as I lined up my member with his asshole. As I bit my lip and pressed into him a little bit, just to see if I got it lined up correctly. I got it, as a another sharp gasp came from him. His body twitching in reaction of the member just slightly in him. Going down I whispered into his ear in the most sweetest voice I can manage under my husky voice. "I love you Malik." As I said that I moved myself in, not too fast, not too slow, as I was in him now. His walls matching up with my member as I pant, and moan out as I pushed into his tight walls.

I noticed another sharp gasp as I pushed in, and then stopped causing him to make his eyes soften, and his breaths now into pants. As he looks up and gives me a nod, telling me, and his body that he was ready for this. Nodding my head I quickly moved out of him, and then in again, out, and into his body. Trying to find a good rhythm between us, as I finally found it as I pushed in ,and out of his walls. Hitting that g-spot as he withered, panted, moaned, and his back arched. The sound of slapping flesh against each other in a beautiful harmony of moans, grunts, and groans coming from both of them. Sweating like crazy under the hot night, I was now almost bolting out of his ass more, and more. As I could feel the walls tighten around his member, he was almost close. And the pooling feeling that was coming to my stomach I knew it was almost time too for myself.

Grabbing his member I started jerking it in a fast pace to add more pleasure as the slapping sound got louder, and louder as Malik's and myself pants got more, and more ridged. Until finally it happened, with a loud gasp, and a moan. Malik semen shot straight up until my face, and torso. Not too long after pushing myself deeper into him I came just like that it went straight into his ass.

Panting, I just flopped unto Malik with almost a heap as from the pleasure disappeared the pain that was in my arm, but now that it was over damn did it hurt like crazy. As I tried getting up, my left arm twitched and I flopped on him again.

"Malik…I….I can't move." I said in embarrassment, as I my eyes were closed on his chest.

Malik just gave off a chuckle, and a laugh as he kissed my head, and helped me off him as he kisses my forehead and then my lips. "You novice…" Whispering that it was more like sweet this time, as he snuggled up against me, and we slept just like that under the stars. As not just friends.

But as sweet lovers.

Wooo now this was hot to make, I need to fan myself off after that scene. But will Malik regret having sex with Altair? How will they keep this is a secret from the Brotherhood? More sexy scenes, drama, and more coming up in the next chapters! Stay tuned! Also comment what do you think?


	3. A Realization or Just a Nightmare?

Game: Assassin's Creed

Ship: MalikxAltair

Rated M (for strong language, violence, and sexual scene)

Perspective: Malik first person

Chapter 3 A Realization or just a Nightmare?

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself laying on my arms at my table with a book stretched out before me. I blinked a couple of times as I grunt a little bit, finally being able to open my eyes. I noticed there was still blood on my hands from taking care of Altair all night, but when I looked up. Someone greeted me with a kiss on the nose, as I blinked a "Ah!" came out of me, as I heard that chuckle from Altair.

"N..novice! Don't scare me like that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Placing my hand to my chest my heart was beating fast, as I look at the chuckling Altair that was before me.

"Awe come on Malik you look so cute." His voice was laced with love, as I just huffed and placed a book down. Making puffs of smoke that came with it, as I look at him.

"Novice aren't you suppose to be out investigating?" Now my voice was almost teasing like as I raised an eyebrow to the Assassin before me.

"Mm I don't know if I can after last night." Those words coming out of his mouth as he inched closer, and closer to me.

I felt my face getting hot, red, and flushed as I thought about last night. The moans, Altair pushing against me, I wanting more, and more of his love. It was all coming back as I quickly turned my head, and give a little playful snarl at him.

"Well maybe you aren't an assassin after all sense an assassin would be able to handle that, and go out and do his business." Oh boy he did not like it when I teased him, or scolded him like that. But it was actually pretty funny to see Altair's reaction to this.

"Oh fine, fine! I will see you when you get back my love." Altair then reaches under my neck placing two fingers on it, and quickly pulls me in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

I kissed back of course, god it felt good to have Altair's lips on mine. Kissing me sweetly, but he was still an assassin and he worked to do. So I quickly pulled away, and turned my back to him.

"Go. Now. Novice." I say sternly towards him as I looked, and he was gone, just like that quick as a flash. As I give a tiny chuckle, and shake my head as I waited for him to return with what he learned.

Though the words still echoed through my head just like that, as I heard Altair say sweetly to my ear " _I love you Malik."_ Jesus those words still were echoing in my head, like a swarm of bees just buzzing around me. But for some reason I wanted to hear that from him more, and more. As I yawned I saw that the bed was open, as I placed the book back, and decided to head for a nap. I was exhausted, and it looked like a good time to nap while Altair was out and about. As I walked over, laid down, and closes my eyes. The scent of Altair was still on the pillows that were there, I quickly grabbed one. Took a huge sniff of it, crap it did smell like him, and it almost made him horny right there. Smelling the pillow he could already feel the touches along his thigh, along his legs, as it made him tingle just like that. The whispers of his words sweetly in my ears. As I thought about this, a small little bulge appeared just like that. Groaning a little bit I look down as I just slaps my forehead, what the hell am I doing?! Altair was not even here and I was already sexually aroused.

Looking down at myself, I then check to see if anyone was looking. Then going down I started rubbed the bulge that was inside of my pants. A small moan came out of me as I did that, biting my sleeve in the meantime. As I moved my hand up and down, small little pants came out of me as I thought about Altair. It was almost intoxicating how he whispered along my neck, how I imagined him pinning himself, and on top of me. Licking my lips, I went inside my pants and starts stroking my own member. Moving it up and down as I stroked and played with myself. Groaning, panting, and moaning I just imagined the assassin doing this to me, and it was already too much for even myself to handle. I kept on doing it my mind getting foggy, my daze getting white. I was already aroused, but didn't want Altair knowing I did this.

"Altair…Altair… _.._ " Whispering that name over, and over again as I moved the member more fiercely now, god I can just hear him, just hear him whisper " _Yes? My darling Malik?_ " And this made me go crazy with excitement. Finally I came just like that with a sweet whisper of my lovers name, I pant as I lifted his hand away. Closing my eyes he then fell into a deep sleep just like that, but not without a more terrifying dream.

 _I was standing around in a circle of Assassin's as they all were cheering and yelling, I couldn't exactly know what they were saying, but they were chatting someone's name. I decided to move closer as I took my good arm, and hand and move closer to see what was going on. But when I did, I saw him, Altair kneeling before the grandmaster. With his hood off, the grandmaster was looking disappointed at Altair before speaking before the Assassin's, and myself._

 _"You are here accused for bringing dishonor to the brotherhood, by having sex with another man!" Hearing the grandmaster yell that, I just had to stop him! Tell him it was my fault! As I quickly started running towards the stairs, I noticed there was guards, dead right there in front of myself. But not just guards Assassin guards. I quickly forgot about this and ran upstairs, yelling out "STOP." but nothing came out of my mouth at that time. Getting up towards Altair I try to scream out his name, as I did that he looked up at me. I stare at him, and he stairs at me. As I saw him whisper those words._

 _"I…love…you….Malik…"_

 _With that the sword came down and Altair's head was cut off just like that, blood pouring, and spraying out of Altair's neck. As I screamed out as his head rolled over to where I was. Taking his head I started crying and held the head close, as I hold him closer, and closer. The grandmaster left, but I saw someone else come over, looking up the sword came up, and…_

I woke up with a scream, as I held my neck, and searched around the area and room. My neck was still there, Altair was safe, but that dream. That dream told himself differently, as I just look around.

"Malik? Are you okay? I heard you scream." A voice rang through my ears as I quickly jolt up in the sound and turn around to see Altair back of me looking at me worried like.

"N…novice…! I am fine, I am fine just had a bad dream that is all." I said holding my head, as it was spinning I felt myself get dizzy as I stumbled a little bit.  
"Malik!" Altair yelled at me, as he grabbed me before I could faint. Helping me down he just let me lay in his lap, with my head against his chest as he holds me close. "What happened? What did you dream about?" Voice was worried I could tell that, as I look up, and shake my head.

What was I suppose to tell him? Would he think I was crazy? What should I do? As I just look at Altair with the most sadden look to my face. "Altair…I dreamed that you got your head cut off…" I admitted that with almost the stinging tears in my eyes. I could fell them, but I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"M…my head? Why?" He asked quite surprised as I just look at his face.

"Because the brotherhood found out we had sex, and we are lovers so they…" I chocked on some words as I quickly push him off me, as I turned around I was hurt. "Altair my dream what I had, I don't think we should be lovers." Those sad words came out of me in a chock, as I turned around and headed for my study.

"What?! Malik! You can't be serious!" He yelled at me, as he quickly grabbed my hand just like that, looking at me like I was crazy.

I tried jerking his hand away, but I just couldn't. With tears in my eyes, and a pain expression I felt too weak in order to do that. As I quickly turned my head, as I didn't even look at Altair.

"I just say! If the brotherhood knows that we are lovers they are going to cut off both of our heads Altair! I can not jeopardize both of us that way!" My voice was in a yelling type as I snap my head at him.

Altair had the same pain expression, but more like a mad type area as he tugs me close to him. Making my arm almost snap out, as I gasp for a moment and was held close by Altair.

"Malik…they aren't going to find out. I love you Malik and I would never do anything to hurt you, or the brotherhood I swear that to my grave." I heard those words come out of him as he held me close.

Damn it, why? Why? I was his mentor! I was not suppose to have feelings like this towards him! But then again his arms around me I felt comfort, and love something that I haven't had in a while now. As my arms wrapped around the assassin I felt myself just starting to cry. The tears now falling down as he just rubbed my back, and "shhed." me, as I just trembled. This was the first time in forever sense I cried, and it was a painful cry. _What if my dreams come true? What if I actually lose my lover?!_ Those words echoed in his head, as he tried to keep them out. Shaking my head I look up, as he quickly grabbed my neck and pulled me in close to a tight kiss.

Those sweet lips against mine, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. But those words, that dream, everything about me ached for me not to do this. As I break the kiss I look upwards to him.

"I am sorry but what did you learn about the person?" I asked that question as always as I look upwards to him.

"Is that it?! Your just going to ask me that? I thought we had something special." Altair's voice was cracking and I could tell that, as I just snap my head again.

"Please Altair, just tell me so I can give you your damn feather and let you go!" I yelled back at him as I just snarl at him.

Altair looked shocked, as he could tell that I was hurt, he could feel it. But he just snarls and turns his head "Fine!" He then told me what he learned, I then grabbed the feather and placed it in front of him. As I just turn my back to him not even watching him leave, as I placed my hands on my arms and just rubbed them.

He left, just like that, no kiss, no nothing. Just silence, as I just stood there. My hands gripping the table, my arms shaking and trembling. I slammed my fist against the table and yelled out "DAMN IT!" I then place my head and just shake it. As I just tremble and I heard myself whisper "I am sorry…I am sorry…." Over and over again until I finally tired myself out, and closed my eyes.

This had the most saddest thing I have ever done. First a nice couple scene, and now this. I did this scene because of the fact that Malik doesn't want to jeopardize both himself and Altair at this time. But doesn't know to believe his nightmare or not. Plus I feel like this would be the end result. Oh boy. Will Malik and Altair make up? Will there be more drama?! Or will Malik finally confess that he doesn't want to live without Altair being a lover! Stay tuned!


End file.
